ASM-DT Amphibious Rifle
The ASM-DT Amphibious Rifle is a Russian weapon based on the AK-47 and the APS Underwater Assault Rifle. Unlike these two weapons however, it can fire both underwater using a smooth barrel and above water using a rifled barrel. In addition this weapon can be modified with advanced sights, silencers and GP-25 Grenade Launcher Singleplayer The ASM-DT is found in the level Recent History in the armoury of TF-141 Command Submarine ‘Deep Control’. The TF-141 agents Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland, Mako and Winter use this weapon to thin out enemy Shadow Company Divers and Zodiacs as well as Blue Sharks attracted to the blood in the water. It is later discarded when Winter and Heron reach the Shadow Company Frigate Triton. The ASM-DT makes a second apperance in the Campaign Level Confidential Material where Captain Price and Captain MacTavish used the Dive Room in a Shadow Company Data Storage Facility. The rifles were used to fight off enemy divers as they swam towards a Griffon 2000TD Hovercraft stolen by Nikolai that acted as the teams escape route. Multiplayer The ASM-DT is unlocked at level 27 (First Sergeant II) and can be found in the Assault Rifle section underneath the slot for the AK-47. The ASM-DT has average range and recoil and a very high rate of fire which causes it to rapidly eat though it’s ammunition. Like the AK-47 attachments cause idle sway although this is less then the formers and can be remedied with Steady Aim Perk. One advantage that the ASM-DT has over all other weapons is that it uses two types of ammunition, three is the player has an attached GP-25, and can scavenge ammunition of other rifles, in particular the AK-47. Ideal perks to pair with the ASM-DT include Bling, Stopping Power and Steady Aim. As mentioned earlier Steady Aim reduces the sway of the weapon when an attachment is used. Like all Assault Rifles the ASM-DT benefits from having this perk allowing an Underslung Weapon, Scope and a third attachment to be used. Stopping Power is also a very useful perk as it increases the ASM-DTs limited damage without the player having to equip FMJ Rounds or steal ammo from AK-47 users. Alternate Perks include Danger Close if the player has the grenade launcher attachment for the ASM-DT and Scavenger due to the weapons rapid fire. A good secondary weapon to complement the ASM-DT would be a Handgun or a M93 Raffica for more accurate long range fighting Attachments GP-25 Grenade Launcher – Unlocked by Completing ASM-DT Mastery Challenge I Red Dot Sight – Unlocked by Completing ASM-DT Mastery Challenge II Holographic Sight – Unlocked by getting 20 kills looking down the Red Dot Scope Silencer – Unlocked by Completing ASM-DT Mastery Challenge III Heartbeat Sensor – Unlocked by getting 15 kills with a Suppressed ASM-DT Tactical Light – Unlocked by Completing ASM-DT Mastery Challenge IV Laser Designator – Unlocked by getting 20 kills with the Tactical Light on ACOG Scope – Unlocked by Completing ASM-DT Mastery Challenge V Thermal Scope – Unlocked by getting 20 kills looking down an ACOG Scope FMJ – Unlocked by Completing ASM-DT Mastery Challenge VI Extended Magazines – Unlocked by getting 30 Bullet Penetration Kills Trivia The ASM-DT is the only weapon in Modern Warfare Endgame capable of firing underwater It is one of two weapons, the other being the Denel NTW-20, to have two types of ammo, without a grenade launcher or FMJs. References http://world.guns.ru/assault/rus/asm-dt-sea-lion-e.html Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons